Since the game of golf is played on an uneven playing field, it is common for golfers to be presented with a ball position on sloping terrain. Under the rules of golf, the ball must be hit from where it lies. Accordingly, being able to hit a ball cleanly and accurately from an inclined or uneven position is an important skill necessary in order to excel at the game.
To increase their skill at hitting a golf ball, golfers often practice their swing by hitting balls at a practice or driving range. Since hitting a golf ball accurately from an inclined slope is generally considered one of the more difficult golf shots, many golfers also wish to practice their swing on inclined surfaces. Unfortunately, most commercial facilities which provide golfers with areas to practice provide only level or flat practice surfaces.
Various attempts have been made to provide practice platforms that simulate uneven or inclined terrain. Numerous such devices having a base and an inclined deck have been developed for this purpose. Although the known devices take various shapes and forms, they all essentially comprise an inclined deck providing a surface upon which a golfer may practice his swing with some form of power drive means, connected to an external source of power, used to position and reposition the platform in different attitudes and thereby enable a golfer to practice his swing on varying degrees and orientations of inclination.
The inherent problems or limitations of the known inclining practice platforms revolves around their use of power drive means and external power sources. Because they utilize such drive means and power sources, their internal mechanisms tend to include complex mechanical and electrical components. As a result they suffer from the disadvantages of high cost, susceptibility to breakdown, high maintenance, and a need for a readily available external power source. Where such devices are used in an outdoor environment, moreover, their electrical components must be shielded from exposure to water and moisture, and they are also susceptible to corrosion and malfunction. Furthermore, many of these prior devices lack a means to lock the platform in position, or where such a locking mechanism is present it is dependant upon the external power source for its functioning.